Hasta que te conocí
by PackPick10
Summary: Quinn estudia en una academia de baile y de actuacion, acostumbrada a tener el control de todo y hacer lo que ella quiere, claro eso hasta que llega un chico a cambiar las reglas del juego y mostrar que efectivamente los polos opuestos se atraen - no soy buena haciendo sinopsis ni nada de eso, pero es una buena historia, les gustara.


Hasta que te conocí

Capitulo 1.

Era una fría noche, había estado caminando aproximadamente una hora sin ningún rumbo en particular, solo salí de la academia, estaba terriblemente exhausta enojada y digamos que mi madre y sus coqueteos con los alumnos no ayudaban a calmar mi ánimo, pero sobre todas las cosas estaba fastidiada de aparentar perfección todo el tiempo, la mejor bailarina, la mejor actriz y por supuesto la mejor cantante, y por si fuera poco la hija de la maestra más sexy, la maestra de tango, Christina.

¿A dónde tan sola preciosa? – Gritó un tipo tras de mí.

Decidí ignorarlo, odio los tipos que actúan como él, tan solo buscando chicas a las cuales molestar, pero sin embargo ellos debían intentarlo, siempre hay chicas lo suficientemente idiotas como para caer, pero sentía pasos tras de mí lo cual comenzó a preocuparte, así que tomé una decisión completamente irresponsable, debía de salir corriendo, eso era lo correcto, pero en cambio me giré para quedar justo frente a él.

¿Se puede saber que se te ofrece? – Así de la nada le grité, pero para mi sorpresa no era el sujeto que me dijo preciosa antes, no, éste era una chico alto, de cabello rubio, ojos azules, cuerpo atlético, y unos lindos y grandes labios, guapo, demasiado guapo.

Disculpa, no pretendía molestarte… yo solo seguía mi camino…- me regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

Ah… te confundí con alguien más – Me di la vuelta para irme, honestamente no era mi intención ser tan grosera pero los nervios me ganaron y no supe actuar de otra forma.

¿Así nada mas? Sin un 'Oh lo siento, no fue mi intención gritarte ni casi matarte del susto' eres muy grosera – me dijo caminando tras de mi y con tono burlón, ¿Quién se creía que era para hablarme a mi así?

Oh perdona… no estoy de humor para escuchar tus clases de modales asi que… lo siento, adiós – ni siquiera lo miré, ahora en serio que quería llegar a dormir a la academia. No me siguió, casi al instante deje de sentirlo a mi espalda.

Cuando llegué a la academia estaba mi madre platicando mi novio en la entrada, parecía que estaban preocupados, ambos estaban cabizbajos cuando los vi, el primero en notar mi presencia fue mi novio Finn.

Oh allí estas! – gritó y se abalanzó hacia mí para abrazarme, me apretaba tanto que apenas y respiraba, cuando de pronto se separo de golpe - ¿Se puede saber dónde has estado?

En todos y en ningún lado – conteste y dirigí la mirada a mi madre quien estaba observando la oscuridad de la noche perdida en sus pensamientos, algo curioso ya que nunca pensé que mi mamá pensara realmente, Oh dios! Eso fue grosero! Claro que mi madre piensa, pero puras tonterías o métodos para seducir a sus alumnos, eso es lo que hace mejor.

Seguramente… ya en serio, nos tenías horriblemente preocupados, tu madre quería llamar a la policía – Finn seguía sujetando mis manos y trataba de buscar mi mirada aún puesta en mi madre.

Vaya! No vinieron los exagerados pero los mandaron a ustedes Jajajaja! – solté sus manos y empecé a reír como una loca, ok, no era necesario reír con tanta euforia como lo hice pero quería liberar la tensión, ¿Llamar a la policía? Eso era ridículo! Pero una actitud más de mi madre por lo cual me termino resultando lógico.

No es gracioso – esta vez Finn se cruzó de brazos y me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Cariño, no es necesaria tanta preocupación sin sentido, hablo en serio, solo empecé a caminar para despejar mi mente y olvide mi celular en mi habitación, por eso no llamé para avisarles que estaba bien – lo mire con la cara más tierna que podía hacer y le di un leve beso en los labios sin cerrar los ojos para ver su expresión, al final se relajó me dio la mano y caminamos hacia mi madre.

Al vernos automáticamente su cara se torno seria y trató de mirarme de forma severa, pero no pudo, mi madre tiene un corazón de pollo. Me paré frente a ella y observe como me miraba, como si esperara que yo rompiera el silencio pero yo estaba más ocupadas tanteando que tan adorable tendría que ser para salir libre de esa y sin castigo…

Crees que tenernos preocupados por 4 horas está bien Lucy? – me preguntó finalmente mirándome directo a los ojos… un momento… ¿Estuve 4 horas fuera? Vaya! Si que tenían razones para estar preocupados, además me llamo Lucy y no Quinn como suelen hacerlo todos, eso no es bueno…

Lo siento – Fue todo lo que conseguí decir y puse una cara de 'No me importa' tan obvia que todo mi plan para salir bien librada se había arruinado

Hablamos después de esto, tengo cosas importantes en que pensar ahora y no tengo tiempo para pensar en un buen castigo en este momento… - Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la recepción de la academia.

Me despedí de Finn y subí a mi habitación y para mi horrible sorpresa estaban mis 3 amigas sobre mi cama esperándome… amo a esas chicas pero de verdad estaba cansada de tanto caminar, y además de la extraña actitud de mi madre tenía un extraño presentimiento. Saludé y les pedí de la forma más amable que conozco que salieran de mi habitación, en vano claro, porque a ellas poco les importante mis malestares físicos y emocionales, así que entré en el baño para darme una rápida ducha y prepararme para dormir.

Q…. – era Ashley, de todas mis amigas ella era la más distraída, y la mas 'manipulable' – tenemos malas noticias para ti, dúchate rápido que tenemos que hablar seriamente – me dijo del otro lado de la puerta.

¿Malas noticias? ¿En serio podía haber otra cosa mal en este día? A regañadientes le dije que saldría pronto y entré en la ducha, entonces me perdí en mis pensamientos… ¿Qué podía ser tan importante como para esperarme quien sabe cuánto tiempo en mi habitación? Estaban todas ahí, parecía que no me prestaban atención cuando llegué, de seguro piensan en cómo darme las malas nuevas, esperen… mi madre también actuaba extraño y se le notaba preocupada, tanto que ni siquiera se le ocurrió un castigo apropiado para mi, seguramente algo pasó en la academia durante mi ausencia y eso es lo que mis amigas me quieren decir y es lo que tiene a mamá preocupada.

Salí de la ducha aún procesando todo lo que estaba pasando y me puse una corta toalla como de costumbre, cuando salí mis amigas se giraron automáticamente para verme con el ceño fruncido.

¿Qué es lo que pasa? – pregunte mientras me dirigía al espejo para cepillarme el cabello

Bueno… - esta vez era Megan la que hablaba, con cierta inseguridad y bajando la mirada, me sorprendió, ella suele ser muy perra a la hora de hacer cualquier cosa y ahora realmente no sabía que decir – Hay alumnos nuevos – finalmente dijo mirándome rápidamente pero desviando su mirada a Selena.

Si…. Los hay – dijo Selena levantándose de la cama para situarse a un costado mío mirándome directamente a los ojos – Pero no son como nosotros.

Explicate. – me moví de su lado para sentarme en la cama al lado de Ashley.

Ellos son unos mediocres, unos pobretones sin gracia y que además llegaron bailando Hip-Hop, perdedores, nacos y estúpidos – Exclamó Megan con cara de asco, ahí estaba la Megan que yo conocía.

Alumnos nuevos, nacos, hip-hoperos, mediocres, y ¿pobres? Eso no lo creía, la Academia de artes escénicas New Age, era la mejor de todo el país y no en vano, había increíbles profesores y qué decir de los alumnos, pero era bastante costosa y no cualquiera podía permitirse estar ahí, sin contar la baja tasa de admisión que tenían por ser tan exigentes, de cualquier manera eso estaba mal, por dios, ¿Cómo iban a estar unos pobretones compartiendo clases con gente como ellas? Parecía una completa locura.

¿Cómo pasó? ¿Quiénes son? ¿Cómo entraron? – Disparó las preguntas una tras otra sin dejar tiempo para responder.

Ashley se levanto, se aclaró la garganta y uso su puño como mi micrófono – Nuestro amado y respetado director los ha aceptado.

¿Qué? – me levanté – Hay que hacer algo, no se quienes sean ni lo 'mucho que les haya costado estar aquí' – dijo lo ultimo con una voz lastimosa fingida – pero no pueden quedarse, no lo permitiré – cruce mis brazos.

Es exacto lo que pensamos y fuimos con el director a exigirle que los saque de aquí antes de que nos peguen los piojos o alguna enfermedad de esas de los pobre – Selena hizo una cara de asco – pero nos dijo que ya era hora de aceptar 'diversidad' entre los alumnos y eso no es lo peor – apenas y entendí por lo rápido que habló.

Van a agregar una clase de Hip-Hop! – soltó Ashley de pronto y se tapó la boca con las manos cuando lo dijo

No me jodas! – me quedé en shock con lo último, ¿hip-hop? De ser una academia que sigue los protocolos artísticos y con una selectiva lista de materias y estilos de baile, de ser una academia que aprecia el arte de verdad, vamos a pasar a ser una vulgar academia donde enseñan hip-hop? A eso hemos llegado?

Seguimos pensando en qué haríamos por una hora más, pero no llegamos a nada, y decidimos que lo mejor sería esperar a ver en persona a las nuevas fichitas de la academia, pero eso sí, no íbamos a darles tregua, si el director seguía en su pose de dejarlos quedarse, entonces nosotras íbamos a obligarlos a irse.

**Nota de autor:**

**Bueno, soy nueva en esto de hacer fics y decidí hacerlo porque me gusta mucho escribir y hace tiempo que traigo esta idea en la cabeza, sin embargo decidí hacerla fabrevans porque no me gusta mucho el personaje de Finn en Glee, en cambio a Sam lo amo… en fin, tengo muchas ideas para esta historia y sé que es algo diferente a Glee y que no están muchos de los personajes de la serie, pero de verdad que espero que aún así les guste y pues acepto cualquier tipo de comentarios. Gracias.**


End file.
